


Hide that Potion

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco brews a potion he means to give to Harry, but what happens when the boy-who-lived walks in on him wearing only a cloak and a lacey blue thong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide that Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavyDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyDream/gifts).



> based off the comic of the same title by the talented *ile-o on deviantart.
> 
> This fic contains bottom Draco… because that’s the way I like it, lol.
> 
> first published July 6, 2011

Draco was quite pleased with himself. He had managed to gather--and by gather, of course that meant there had been some stealing from Snape’s personal stores--all the ingredients to brew Amortentia. He was determined to get Potter to shag him, and was certain this was the only way. Oh yes… he would show Potter that if he wanted to push him down and wrestle Muggle-style (which really was quite barbaric…), Draco was going to have to teach the Gryffindor a lesson, especially since the incident had left him with quite the problem, and that could have exposed not only his sexual inclination, but that he had the hots for Harry Potter of all people.

The Slytherin smirked as he gave the potion its final stir. Now he had to let it sit for twenty minutes. That was enough time to shower and change into what he was going to wear when he had the Gryffindor drink the Potion. This was going to be fun…

xxx

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron Weasley made his signature awkward face. “Look Harry… I don’t care that you fancy blokes, but I really don’t want to hear about how you want Malfoy of all people and got a hard on when you got into that scrap earlier…”

Harry sighed. Ron may be his best friend, but when it came to his relationship issues, Hermione was the better person to talk to. He had a feeling that Ron knew that, too, and that was part of the reason he said things like that. Harry decided to skip more awkward comments like that in favour of getting real advice, so he decided to ask, “Do you have any idea where Hermione is?”

“No idea. Although, I’d bet she’s somewhere in the library.”

Harry chuckled. Some things just didn’t change… he got up, bidding farewell to Ron before walking out the portrait hole. He spent the next ten minutes looking around the library for Hermione before one of the Ravenclaw third years told him that she had gone down to give Hagrid some advice on how to keep Blast-Ended Skrewts in line. Harry then had to hike back up to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve his cloak and his scarf (because there was no way he would be able to go outside without them unless he wanted to catch a cold).

He came back down to the Entrance Hall and walked outside, crossing the old bridge that led to Hagrid’s. It turned out that Hermione had left five minutes ago; when he was upstairs getting his cloak and scarf. Harry sighed and began to wonder if this was more trouble than it was worth. Ever stubborn, the boy-who-lived made the long walk to the castle and started to make his way back to the library. However, on his way there, he passed a door to an empty class room that was opened just a crack. It wasn’t the door that caught his attention, per se, but rather the aroma that slowly came out from behind it. Thinking it could be Hermione, he pushed the door open and walked in, “Hermione where are-” but he stopped the sentence abruptly, eyes widening as a blush crept up his cheeks.

Malfoy whirled around, scantily clad in only a pale, lacey blue thong with two blue bows situated right at the start of his thighs and his Slytherin cloak. His eyes narrowed as soon as he saw the Gryffindor that the very potion he held in his hand was destined for. _Potter?! He mustn’t see the potion…_ Draco quickly hid it behind his back and used his other hand to close his robes.

Harry walked towards Draco, stopping about a foot from him, still a bit red in the face--not to mention a slight problem down there. “Malfoy what the hell are you wearing…?”

A pale blush worked its way up Draco’s face. _Interesting reaction…_ He hid his smirk in the folds of his hood. “Why? Like what you see?”

Harry choked on a few words before finally saying, rather indignantly, “No!” However, the fact that his face turned a darker shade of red was much more telling.

“I’d beg to differ Potter… I think you like it a lot.”

Harry was suddenly flustered. His robes were thick enough, and Malfoy certainly couldn’t see through them… Or could he? “I did… not.” The Gryffindor said again, with much less confidence.

“Oh? So if I told you that I was wearing this for you, you wouldn’t care one bit?”

Harry’s eyebrows disappeared into his unruly hair and his mouth went dry. “That was… for _me?_ ”

“It _was_. But, you said you didn’t like it.” Maybe Draco would get what he wanted after all, without having to use the potion.

Potter was silent for a few seconds, as if trying to decide whether or not Malfoy was playing a trick on him. Deciding that possibly getting the chance to shag Draco was well worth the humiliation that could come from the words he was about to say, he confessed. “Alright, I _really_ like whatever it is that you’re wearing.” If possible, his face reddened further.

“Oh? Didn’t get a good enough look before?” Draco asked, smirking still.

“You were quick to cover it up, now weren’t you, Malfoy?”

He faked a disdainful sniff and lied smoothly, knowing full well he had to get rid of the potion he was hiding somehow. “I thought you were someone else.”

“Well, you know it’s me now…” the boy seemed hopeful, as if he desperately wanted another look.

“I can see that…” Draco said, leaning in and kissing Harry to distract him, smirking against Potter’s lips as he stood there shocked for a few seconds before kissing him back. Malfoy let Harry’s hand slip around his waist, moving the potion and reopening his cloak discreetly. In an effort to distract him further, he sucked on Harry’s lower lip, keeping his eyes open as he silently placed the bottle of Amortentia on the table. Mission don’t-let-Potter-know-he-was-going-to-slip-him-a-love-potion complete.

Draco let his eyes close again as he relished in the feeling of Harry’s mouth against his own. He wrapped his arms around Potter, slim fingers creeping up his back to deftly pluck the scarf from his neck, letting it flutter uselessly to the floor.

Hesitantly, Harry slipped his tongue out to lick along Draco’s upper lip, relieved when the lips were quickly parted for him, granting him entrance to the warm, wet cavern. As he plundered the Slytherin’s mouth slowly, trying to memorize every crevice and every tooth, because he didn’t know when he’d get the chance to do this again, Draco’s hands were moving down his back, coming to a stop only when he had reached Harry’s arse, taking a cheek in each hand a giving him a firm grope.

Harry gave a muffled gasp, pressing his hips forward into Draco’s, eliciting a much more dignified pleased sigh. The Gryffindor then slipped his hand into Malfoy’s platinum blonde hair, surprised by its soft texture, angling his head to get a better taste of his mouth.

Draco, regretfully, removed his hands from Harry’s backside and ghosted his fingers up the other boy’s side and chest, reaching the clasp to his cloak that lay against the centre of his collar bone. Malfoy unbuttoned it and pushed the thick fabric off Potter’s shoulders, smoothing his long, thin fingers over the broad shoulders that lay under them.

Harry needed to pull back for air, but kept his hand splayed in the middle of Draco’s back as he trailed kisses along his jaw. The Slytherin tugged on Potter’s shirt, wanting to have something solid to lean against while they were shagging. Awkwardly, they shuffled backwards, Harry having resumed their open-mouthed kiss while Draco undid the buttons on his shirt. Getting a bit impatient, the Slytherin tugged hard at the shirt and ended up ripping the last three buttons off, sending them flying. Harry moaned, kissing Draco harder as he moved his arms so his shirt could quickly be removed. But, as soon as it was gone, he pulled Draco against him again; glad to feel the heart racing beneath the skin.

Draco stumbled backwards, feeling his back hit the wall as he undid the button and zipper on Harry’s trousers, pushing them off his hips and letting them slide down the Gryffindor’s legs to the floor. Harry deftly stepped out of them while relentlessly plundering Draco’s mouth, pressing his hips back into the Slytherin’s. Malfoy gasped, feeling bare-skin against his thigh. He felt himself go weak at the knees. “Y-you don’t wear pants…”

Harry grinned. “Never have. A bit more trouble than they’re worth, if you ask me.”

Draco gave a groan that was a bit more wanton than he would’ve liked it to be as Harry latched that surprisingly skilled mouth of his to the Slytherin’s neck. Malfoy let his hands wander over the planes of the Gryffindor’s back as Potter made his way down Draco’s chest, pausing to take a lick at each nipple, earning him a moan each, on his way down until he was finally down on his knees.

Draco looked down into those emerald eyes and watched as Potter licked his lips. He twitched as the reality that Harry was going to suck him off while he was still wearing his cloak hit him. It was almost enough to make him come right there. Harry teased him, stroking his fingers along his inner thighs, making Draco squirm. Finally, Potter slowly, almost reverently, pulled down the blue thong, helping Malfoy step out of it. Harry carefully put it aside, grinning. “For another time.”

Draco’s heart nearly skipped a beat. _There would be another time…_ However, Harry soon brought his fantasies to an abrupt halt by making one come true--he had taken Draco’s member into his mouth and was currently swirling his tongue around the head. Where he had learned to do that, Merlin only knows, but it felt so bloody good that Draco didn’t care. He couldn’t do anything other than stand there, pinned to the wall by Harry’s hands on his hips.

Harry took Draco further into his mouth, stroking his tongue along the vein, taking one of his hands away from Draco’s hips to fondle his sac. Draco groaned and tried to thrust into Harry’s mouth but the one hand that still held his hip did its job and prevented that.

Potter started to pull back, dragging his teeth lightly along Draco’s length, pulling another moan from the depths of his chest. Harry gave a hum of approval as he took Malfoy back in, inch by inch. Placing both his hands back on Draco’s hips, Harry hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, deep-throating him, tongue stroking the shaft. Malfoy gave a breathy gasp as he came without warning, Harry nearly gagging, but managing to swallow it all.

Malfoy was leaning against the wall panting; his hair a bit messed up from when Harry’d had his hands in it earlier. Potter looked up and licked his lips, thinking that Draco had never looked more appealing--and there had certainly been times where Draco had looked _very_ appealing.

Harry stood back up, leaning into Draco and taking extra care to press his still obvious erection into the Slytherin’s leg. “You still need to finish me…”

“Nn… Then fuck me into the wall already, Potter… I’m waiting for you, not the other way around.”

Harry debated with himself for all of two second over whether or not Draco was kidding. He decided that since they had made it this far, he probably wasn’t. The Gryffindor slid his hand down Draco’s thigh, brining his leg up so that it was hitched on his hip. Brushing past the cloak that the Slytherin was still wearing, Harry pressed a finger to Draco’s puckered entrance before leaning into kiss him again.

Potter sucked at Malfoy’s bottom lip as he slipped his first finger in, probing around. Draco only momentarily dug his nails into Harry’s shoulder before relaxing as he got used to the intrusion. Soon a second finger was added, scissoring along with the first. Draco was just about to break their passionate round of snogging to tell Harry to hurry up when his fingers brushed that one spot inside of him and his words were drowned out by a needy moan.

Harry chuckled and removed his fingers, smirking at the Slytherin’s involuntary whine at the sudden emptiness. Potter carefully lined himself up, keeping his eyes on Draco’s face so he would know when to stop if he was causing the other boy pain as he slowly entered him with a few shallow thrusts.

Draco gripped Harry’s shoulders, wincing at first. Harry stopped to give him a few minutes to adjust. Ever impatiently, after no more than thirty seconds, Malfoy hissed, “Move…”

Harry complied, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Draco closed his eyes and took in the sensations, listening to Potter moan something incoherent about how tight he was. Harry set a pace that was slow at first, but soon grew faster and harder, desperate to reach completion inside the Slytherin everyone thought he hated.

Malfoy’s hand was wandering south, intent on stroking himself, but as soon as Harry caught on to what he was trying to do, he swatted the hand away, taking the job for himself. Soon, he was pumping Draco’s cock in time with his thrusts, rubbing the thumb over the slit and spreading the precum from the tip to the head to the shaft… Draco moved his leg slightly higher on Harry’s hip, which changed the angle slightly, his next thrust landing a hit on the Slytherin’s prostate, causing him to moan his [last] name.

With two more thrusts like that, along with the tightening of his hand around Draco’s erection, the Slytherin arched into Harry, climaxing with a cry of, “P-Harry!”

Harry held out for a few more thrusts as Draco’s muscles spasmed and clenched around him before following Malfoy into spiraling bliss with a throaty groan of, “Draco…”

Draco rested his forehead against Potter’s, catching his breath before leaning in to give him a rather sloppy kiss. Harry pulled back, grinning, clearly satisfied. “You should hang around empty classrooms wearing things like that all the time…”


End file.
